1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of processing a digital image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of capturing an image of a subject jumping by notifying the subject when to jump and changing a setting of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capturing an image of a subject jumping may be difficult because it is difficult to capture the moment when the subject reaches the peak of the jump. It may be even more difficult to capture multiple subjects jumping.